


Désastre et réconfort

by Garance



Series: Legendshot [11]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nazis, Protective Leonard Snart, World War II
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Camp de Mauthausen. 1944. Leonard devait avouer qu'il y avait meilleur endroit pour un début de relation.





	Désastre et réconfort

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne tolère pas les actes des nazis et je suis sincèrement désolée pour toutes les victimes.

Désastre et réconfort

  
Beaucoup de choses avaient profondément marquées Ray. La mort de sa fiancée, puis de Leonard Snart, la perte de son costume... La liste pouvait encore s'agrandir mais il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, surtout maintenant que Len était miraculeusement revenu à la vie. Alors les voilà en 1944, dans le camp de Mauthausen, une anomalie à régler. Certes, c'était son travail, mais Ray ne se sentait pas bien quant au fait de se passer pour un prisonnier avec Len et d'attendre de trouver leu problème. Sa grand-mère lui avait raconté tant d'histoire sur la seconde guerre mondiale qu'il savait quoi faire dans ce genre de situation, mais il ne supportait pas l'ambiance malsaine et la déshumanisation sur ses épaules.

  
''Quel est le problème, Raymond ?'' Snart lui demanda alors qu'ils travaillaient à l'abri des regards des nazis

''Hm... Eh bien... Tu sais Leonard, même si je ne pratique pas la religion, je reste juif... Alors me retrouver ici, où plus de cent mille personnes sont mortes...'' Ray répondit presque calmement, une appréhension le gagnant

''Tu me caches quelque chose, je peux le sentir Raymond.''

''Je... J'ai croisé mon grand-père tout à l'heure...'' Ray chuchota, sa tête se baissa

''Tu en es sûr ? Ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'autre ?''

''Tu crois qu'il y a beaucoup de soldat américain du nom de Victor Palmer, juif, dans ce camp ? Je l'ai vu Len, c'était... Affreux... Ce que les nazis lui ont fait...''

''Hey Ray, calme toi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait à ton grand-père ?'' Len posa une main sur l'épaule de Ray

''Ils l'ont torturé... C'était horrible Len... J'ai à peine pu le regarder...'' Ray murmura alors qu'une larme traversait sa joue

''Je sais... Nous serons bientôt parti, Ray.''

  
Ray hocha la tête alors que d'autres larmes rejoignaient la première, la main de Len sur son épaule bougea rapidement pour qu'il puisse le prendre dans ses bras. Ray hoqueta contre la poitrine de Leonard alors que ce dernier lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Des cris allemands venant de derrière les séparèrent, avant même qu'ils ne puissent totalement se retourner, les nazis étaient au sol, Sara et Zari venant de les battre par surprise. Ray sourit malgré ses larmes, et Len avait un rictus.

  
''L'anomalie est réglée, on peut rentrer.'' Sara leur dit en prenant la tête de la troupe

''Sympa votre câlin, j'ai hâte de voir plus.'' Zari blaguais en tapotant l'épaule de Ray

''Rêve, gamine.'' Snart répondit froidement

  
__________

  
Plus tard, Ray était assis sur son lit, feuilletant quelques documents, quand la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Len qui s'avançait vers le scientifique. Ray releva la tête, mettant de côté ses recherches, alors que Len posait ses mains sur son visage et l'embrassait. Il fallu quelques secondes à Palmer pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, avant qu'il ne réponde au baiser.

  
Fin


End file.
